Digimon Data Squad: Chrono Chronicles
by Dark Mephiles
Summary: A Fic set in a AU were King Drasil never sent the Royal Knights to attack the Human World. Read more inside. Contains OC/OC and Guilmon/Salamon
1. DATS now accepting applications

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
><strong>  
>This fic is set in an alternate universe, set shortly after Belphemon and Kurata's defeat at the hands of ShineGreymon burst mode.<p>

In this story King Drasil's decision to send the Royal Knights to attack the human world was never made, instead he sent a demand to the governments around the world, he demanded that one million humans, and all the former members of D.A.T.S. be sent to him to be executed in retribution for the attacks on his world and Kurata's actions. The world's governments fearful of Drasil's wrath agreed and many families which had more than one child was forced to send them away, to meet Drasil's demand.

The following changes have also been made:

King Drasil never took Spencer Damon's body

Spencer is still being held captive by Drasil

MirageGaogamon, Rosemon and Ravemon also reached the burst mode in the fight against Kurata

Any appearances of Digimon in the standard Lopmon, Patamon and Salamon evolutionary lines did not occur.

The damage to the dimensional barrier Belphemon caused was restored upon his defeat.

The Digivice was not given to the data squad members; it appeared when the bond between human and Digimon grew strong enough, however D.A.T.S was the only group to know it's use

If you could, can you please submit a squad member and/or a Digimon for this story, by PM or review.

I need one squad member and Digimon partner to represent each of these Species: Holy, Dark, Machine, Plant, Insect, Dragon, Aquan, and Bird

I already have both a human and Digimon for holy.

Please do not use Digimon that are already members of D.A.T.S. or on the Patamon, Lopmon or Salamon evolution lines. Also please avoid the royal knights that exist in data squad and the demon lords (Impmon/Beelzemon is allowed for dark). If you would like to submit a squad member or Digimon for the dark species please send through PM as they will not show up until later in the story.

Also could all Digimon meetings occur after the reformation of D.A.T.S.. (if your submitting for dark species please do not complete this as I already have something in mind)

Term list:

The purge: The name for the event in which one million humans were sent to the digi-world by the worlds government as a sacrifice to King Drasil

New D.A.T.S: A new organisation created by the highest levels of the worlds government and King Drasil. This new D.A.T.S. operates in secrecy to keep both Digimon out of the human world and humans out of the digital world, known and answerable only to the highest levels of both worlds government. There headquarters lies in a rift between both worlds. Led by Commander Sampson and Kudamon.

**Human**

Name:

Gender:

Age (12-19):

Digimon:

Digivice/ D.N.A. colour:

Digimon species:

Appearance:

Personality:

Notable Relatives and friends (if unmentioned they will not appear or be mentioned):

Feelings about joining D.A.T.S.:

Becomes partners with Digimon (How):

Possible romantic interaction (No Yaoi, Yuri or interspecies):

Bio:

Other:

**Digimon**

Digimon resting state (Rookie):

Gender:

Partner:

Digimon species:

Digivolution Levels:

In-training: Rookie: Champion:

Ultimate: Mega:

Personality:

Relatives:

Connections to existing characters:

Becomes partners with human (How):

Interesting traits:

Feelings about being in D.A.T.S.:

Possible romantic interaction (No Yaoi, Yuri or interspecies):

Bio:

Other:

**Here are my OC's**

**Human**

Name: Roxas Starblaze

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Digimon: Salamon

Digivice/ D.N.A. colour: Gold

Digimon species: Holy

Appearance: Short black hair, tall with average weight, blue eyes, plain white tee shirt, black jeans, digital wristwatch on left wrist, black sunglasses worn above eyes after joining D.A.T.S. small golden symbol of holy species placed on both sides, black converse shoes, after joining D.A.T.S. belt buckle in shape of symbol of holy species.

Personality: smart, upbeat, large sense of Justice, somewhat shy, kind

Notable Relatives and friends:

Sora Starblaze (Brother, 16 years old)

Amy Starblaze (Sister, 6 years old)

Stacy Starblaze (Mother, age unknown)

Steve Starblaze (Father, age unknown)

Feelings about joining D.A.T.S.: Eager prove himself and bring about peace between the worlds.

Becomes partners with Digimon: After both were injured in a fight against a DarkTyrannomon

Possible romantic interaction: Yes

Bio: Roxas Starblaze is a human boy whom was dragged into the digi-world during the purge. While it was his brother whom was initially set to be the one to go, his parents intervened and had him taken instead. While a prisoner of King Drasil, Roxas met Salamon and quickly befriended her. After Salamon challenged her father's decision, Roxas was forced into battle against DarkTyrannomon along with her in an effort to prove the righteousness of their cause. During the fight, Roxas activated his D.N.A. charge and digivolved Salamon into D'Arcmon, who then won the fight. Soon afterwards the pair joined the new D.A.T.S.. Roxas was somewhat lonely before meeting Salamon and joining D.A.T.S. and is thus very protective of Salamon and his new friends.

**Digimon**

Digimon resting state: Salamon

Gender: Female

Partner: Roxas Starblaze

Digimon species: Holy

Digivolution Levels:

In-training: Puttimon Rookie: Salamon Champion: D'Arcmon

Ultimate: Angewomon Mega: Ophanimon

Personality: Naive, sweet, friendly, somewhat spoiled, kind, cheerful, innocent

Relatives:

King Drasil (Father)

Antylamon (Older Brother)

Angemon (Older Brother)

Connections to existing characters:

Daughter of King Drasil

Greatly admires Kentosaurusmon (whom she refers to as Uncle Kento)

Becames partners with human: After both were injured in a fight against a DarkTyrannomon

Interesting traits: Tends to act with the maturity of her Rookie form no matter which digivolution state she is currently in.

Feelings about being in D.A.T.S.: Eager to bring about peace, also thinks it's kind of cool to be a secret agent.

Possible romantic interaction (No Yaoi, Yuri or interspecies): Yes

Bio: Salamon, referred to by the title of Princess by many throughout the digital world, is the youngest child of King Drasil. She has two older brothers Antylamon and Angemon, with whom she is quite close. During the events of the purge, she met and befriended Roxas. After challenging her father's decision on the subject concerning humans, Roxas and her were forced to fight against a DarkTyrannomon under Antylamon's command, in an effort to prove the justness of their cause and preserve their newfound friendship. During the fight, Roxas activated his D.N.A. charge and digivolved Salamon into D'Arcmon, who then won the fight. Soon afterwards the pair joined the new D.A.T.S.. As Drasil's daughter Salamon is representative of the king's faith in the organisation and the concept that Digimon and human's can peacefully coexist. She is normally playful, but when her friends are in danger she can become serious within an instant. She also takes offense and becomes angry when people compare her to an animal or insult Roxas.


	2. Meet the Data Squad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Thank you to everyone that submitted an OC. Special thanks goes to the following as it is their OC's that I am using:

Dragon and Aquan – kitefire

Bird – Yami456

Insect – Duskwarrior

Plant - S.G

To prevent any confusion I came up with the OC's for Holy, Dark and Machine species.

To some OC's I have made some slight changes just so they fit the story direction I am going in a bit better. If these changes have offended any of you then I apologise.

Here are the OC's that I have selected:

**Humans**

_Holy_

Name: Roxas Starblaze

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Digimon: Salamon

Digivice/ D.N.A. colour: Gold

Digimon species: Holy

Appearance: Short black hair, tall with average weight, blue eyes, plain white tee shirt, black jeans, digital wristwatch on left wrist, black sunglasses worn above eyes after joining D.A.T.S. small golden symbol of holy species placed on both sides, black converse shoes, after joining D.A.T.S. belt buckle in shape of symbol of holy species.

Personality: smart, upbeat, large sense of Justice, somewhat shy, kind

Notable Relatives and friends:

Sora Starblaze (Brother, 16 years old)

Amy Starblaze (Sister, 6 years old)

Stacy Starblaze (Mother, age unknown)

Steve Starblaze (Father, age unknown)

Feelings about joining D.A.T.S.: Eager prove himself and bring about peace between the worlds.

Becomes partners with Digimon: After both were injured in a fight against a DarkTyrannomon

Possible romantic interaction: Yes

Bio: Roxas Starblaze is a human boy whom was dragged into the digi-world during the purge. While it was his brother whom was initially set to be the one to go, his parents intervened and had him taken instead. While a prisoner of King Drasil, Roxas met Salamon and quickly befriended her. After Salamon challenged her father's decision, Roxas was forced into battle against DarkTyrannomon along with her in an effort to prove the righteousness of their cause. During the fight, Roxas activated his D.N.A. charge and digivolved Salamon into D'Arcmon, who then won the fight. Soon afterwards the pair joined the new D.A.T.S.. Roxas was somewhat lonely before meeting Salamon and joining D.A.T.S. and is thus very protective of Salamon and his new friends.

_Dragon_

Name: Sabrina Garnet Williams

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Digimon: Guilmon

Digivice/ D.N.A. colour: Pink

Digimon species: Dragon

Appearance: Black Hair Shoulder length with a pink ribbon in the back, green eyes, petite, A pink short sleeved t-shirt with a yellow star in the front, Light blue short denim skirt, knee high white socks, light brown short high heel boots, wearing a silver pendent around her neck.

Personality: Kind, Caring, Friendly, smart, shy, stands up for others if needed to, likes to help others, a girlie-girl.

Notable Relatives and friends: Father: Cyrus, Mother: Ami, Brothers: Twin(Kai), Younger: Tyler

Feelings about joining D.A.T.S.: Excited to be able to help people and see new things

Becomes partners with Digimon: Found him wandering around lost in the Park looking for food

Possible romantic interaction: Yes

Bio: Sabrina lived in a sheltered life because of her father who is a rich business owner is overprotective of her ever since the death of her mother when she was nine, has a twin brother name Kai and a younger brother name Tyler, does pretty well in school which a private all-girl school

Other: Likes to sing(pretty good at it),likes stuffed animals, likes candy(doesn't eat it all the time)likes reading and doing art

_Bird_

Name: Ryla Skruinz

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Digimon: Penguinmon

Digivice/ D.N.A. colour: Grey

Digimon species: Bird

Appearance: Shoulder length brown hair tied into ponytail with an orange bandana, dark brown eyes, quiet short for her age, around 5'11'', wears a cream colour tee, blue shorts, she wears a digital compass around her neck. After joining D.A.T.S. she has a tattoo behind her neck with a Bird symbol.

Personality: Calm and quiet, she's friendly and kind towards everyone. Her bad habit is she often daydreams, and it's hard to make her talk.

Notable Relatives and friends:

-Brian Skruinz ( Father, age unknown )

-Samantha Skruinz ( Sister, 6 years old )

Feelings about joining D.A.T.S.: She doesn't really has any extension joining D.A.T.S. but she really enjoy hanging around with the people in D.A.T.S. because she feels somehow secure around them.

Become partners with Digimon: After a runaway from Tapirmon's Nightmare Syndrome

Possible romantic interaction: Yes

Bio: Ryla was forced into digital world during the purge leaving her father and sister. She was being held as a prisoner and was tormented in a nightmare caused by Tapirmon's Nightmare Syndrome. Somehow in the middle of her mental breakdown, Ryla and Penguinmon's minds were connected. Through their link, Ryla managed to activate her DNA charge and digivolved Penguinmon to Thunderbirmon and they sprang out from Taprimon's grasp to escape.

Other: Ryla doesn't talk much, she only does when it's important and she usually only talks with Penguinmon through their minds.

_Aquan_

Name: Diva Minxs

Age: 17

Digimon: Gomamon

Digivice/ D.N.A. colour: Purple

Digimon species: Aquan

Appearance: Light brown Hair shoulder length has bangs covering her right eye, blue eyes, wearing a Purple long sleeved t-shirt, black skirt, black high heel boots, has a blue backpack.

Personality: Caring, sarcastic, Quite smart for her age, serious when it comes to working, always the one coming up with the plans, a bit flirty, acts mature for her age.

Notable Relatives and friends:

Father: Richard, Mother: Maya, Sister: Anna. Best Friend: Sabrina Garnet Williams

Feelings about joining D.A.T.S: Quite excited to help make a difference.

Become partners with Digimon: found him wounded in a fountain in the mall

Possible romantic interaction: Yes

Bio: Diva was in the top of her class and she isn't on good terms with her mother, she's always serious when it comes to most things, she been friend with Sabrina for years and treats her like a sister.

Other: She likes Shopping, scary when mad, read fashion books in hope of becoming a fashion designer one day, has a black cat name Spinal

_Plant_

Name: Shannon McCracken

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Digimon: Palmon

Digivice/ D.N.A. colour: Blue

Digimon species: Plant

Appearance: Black hair going to mid back, 5ft6, Wears a Sarong wrap as a dress, coloured blue, pink and green, usually just barefoot. Black shirt

Personality: Too friendly, not modest, carefree, loves to be outdoors.

Notable Relatives and friends:

Shawn (Brother,20 yrs)

Sara (Twin sister)

Shane (Brother,12)

Matt (Dad,44)

Amy (Mum, 43)

Feelings about joining D.A.T.S.: Glad to make new friends and didn't want to leave Palmon

Becomes partners with Digimon: After Palmon saved her from a bullet

Possible romantic interaction: Yes

Bio: She had a breakdown when it seemed her family was leaving her as her parents are workaholics; her brother was taken by a gang, her twin stayed out all the time. She had a breakdown &befriended tons of people to compensate. She followed her sister Sara out one night & hid in a bed of flowers while her sister worked. A shoot out occurred and she was saved by Palmon.

Other: Has a bad case of separation anxiety and will whimper and shiver if left alone for more than two hours

_Insect_

Name: Timothy Marshall

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Digimon: FanBeemon

Digivice/ D.N.A. colour: Red

Digimon species:

Appearance: Black muscle shirt with large Insect species design on back, long cameo pants, black fingerless gloves. Brown boots, Belt buckle design in shape of insect species, Tall with muscular appearance, Really short brown hair, Brown eyes.

Personality: Somewhat dim, Content to follow orders, gentle, determined, selfless, honourable

Notable Relatives and friends:

Unnamed parents (murdered two years ago)

Stacy, Frank, John, Mary, Ian and Lilly (Siblings all under 10 years old)

Feelings about joining D.A.T.S.: Eager to do well at his new job, feels in debt to the squad

Becomes partners with Digimon: After breaking up a fight between some plant and insect digimon

Possible romantic interaction: Yes

Bio: Timothy, or Tim as he known by many is the oldest 7 siblings. His parents were murdered two years previously and thus he became the sole provider for his family. He is evading all child agencies as he is afraid they will split his family up. His family quickly became poor however and Tim had to take whatever jobs were available to him to help his family survive and he often went hungry so that his younger siblings could eat. No member of his family was taken during the purge as they werein hiding. Sometime soon after though a digital gate opened and he was dragged through it. After wandering around for a while he met Fanbeemon and Palmon. When they tried to stop a fight between some plant and insect digimon his digivice appeared, making him Fanbeemon's partner. Soon after a the insect digimon sent someone to attack the plant digimon's village. After this Tim used his DNA Charge to digivolve Fanbeemon into Waspmon who defeated the champion. Soon after this they discovered a portal back to the real world and joined D.A.T.S. As D.A.T.S. offered to give him a full time job, a place for his family to stay and a guarantee that his family wouldn't be split apart, he has immense loyalty towards them.

Other: Lives at DATS headquaters

_Machine_

Name: Samuel Harrison

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Digimon: Hagurumon

Digivice/ D.N.A. colour: Bronze

Digimon species: Machine

Appearance: Glasses, brown hair, short for his age, long-sleeved shirt with tie, long pants, black shoes, tie and belt-buckle have machine species symbol on them

Personality: quiet, shy, intelligent, lonely

Notable Relatives and friends:

Father: Bill (age 37)

Mother: Natalie (age 35)

Feelings about joining D.A.T.S.: Interested in the technical side, glad to make new friends and meet his idol (Spencer Damon)

Becomes partners with Digimon: after purchasing a laptop Hagurumon was hiding in

Possible romantic interaction: Yes

Bio: Samuel, or Sam, is a boy genious and technology addict who idolises Spencer Damon. His parents are both police officers who played lots of sport in their youth and try to get him to go outside and exercise. One day after he had bought a new laptop a Hagurumon came out of it and a digivice appeared. Sam curious about the device he received tries to research it and is attacked by a Thunderballmon. He soon manages to activate the D.N.A. charge and digivolves Hagurumon into Guardromon. A short time after this the pair is invited to Join D.A.T.S. Sam is excited to be a part of the time and meet to his idol. Out of the team he is the most curious about the digital world and is often making important discoveries for the team.

Other: Idolises Spencer Damon

_Dark_

Name: Kit Tanimoto

Gender: Male

Age: 12

Digimon: Impmon

Digivice/ D.N.A. colour: Black

Digimon species: Dark

Appearance: Shirt with the symbol of Dark species on it. Brown Shorts. Short and thin for his age. Poorly cut Black hair. Blue eyes

Personality: Lonely, quiet, immature, looks up to those around him

Notable Relatives and friends (if unmentioned they will not appear or be mentioned):

Harry and Elizabeth Tanemoto (Parents, age 35)

No Siblings

Feelings about joining D.A.T.S.: Glad to have a feeling of belonging

Becomes partners with Digimon: Impmon comforted him while he was crying

Possible romantic interaction: No

Bio: Kit Tanemoto is the youngest member of the new group of D.A.T.S. agents. Kit is a lonely Child as he has no other siblings or friends and his parents spend all day working and barely pay any attention to him. One day as he sat crying as no one would play with him, Impmon tried to comfort him and his digivice appeared. Later Kit joined D.A.T.S.. Although cautious and untrusting of the group at first, he eventually grew comfortable around them and began to look up to his squad members, in particular Roxas whom he idolises.

Other: Looks up to other members of D.A.T.S.

**Digimon**

_Holy_

Digimon resting state: Salamon

Gender: Female

Partner: Roxas Starblaze

Digimon species: Holy

Digivolution Levels:

In-training: Puttimon

Rookie: Salamon

Champion: D'Arcmon

Ultimate: Angewomon

Mega: Ophanimon

Personality: Naive, sweet, friendly, somewhat spoiled, kind, cheerful, innocent

Relatives:

King Drasil (Father)

Antylamon (Older Brother)

Angemon (Older Brother)

Connections to existing characters:

Daughter of King Drasil

Greatly admires Kentosaurusmon (whom she refers to as Uncle Kento)

Becames partners with human: After both were injured in a fight against a DarkTyrannomon

Interesting traits: Tends to act with the maturity of her Rookie form no matter which digivolution state she is currently in.

Feelings about being in D.A.T.S.: Eager to bring about peace, also thinks it's kind of cool to be a secret agent.

Possible romantic interaction: Yes

Bio: Salamon, referred to by the title of Princess by many throughout the digital world, is the youngest child of King Drasil. She has two older brothers Antylamon and Angemon, with whom she is quite close. During the events of the purge, she met and befriended Roxas. After challenging her father's decision on the subject concerning humans, Roxas and her were forced to fight against a DarkTyrannomon under Antylamon's command, in an effort to prove the justness of their cause and preserve their newfound friendship. During the fight, Roxas activated his D.N.A. charge and digivolved Salamon into D'Arcmon, who then won the fight. Soon afterwards the pair joined the new D.A.T.S.. As Drasil's daughter Salamon is representative of the king's faith in the organisation and the concept that Digimon and human's can peacefully coexist. She is normally playful, but when her friends are in danger she can become serious within an instant. She also takes offense and becomes angry when people compare her to an animal or insult Roxas.

_Dragon_

Digimon resting state: Guilmon

Gender: Male

Partner: Sabrina Garnet Williams

Digimon species: Dragon

Digivolution Levels:

In-training: Gigimon

Rookie: Guilmon

Champion: Growlmon

Ultimate: WarGrowlmon

Mega: Gallantmon

Personality: Protective of Sabrina, naive, friendly, playful, serious in Battle, likes to eat

Relatives: Mother: Growlmon, Father: BlackGrowlmon

Connections to existing characters: His father was Killed by King Drasil

Becomes partners with human: Found him wandering around lost in the Park looking for food

Interesting traits: tends to act a bit childish

Feelings about being in D.A.T.S.: Excited to be able to see new thing and eat new kind of food

Possible romantic interaction :yes

Bio: Guilmon was living a peaceful life until the purge happen that's when his father challenged King Drasil and was killed. Guilmon was separated from his mother and ended up in the human world and he started looking for his mother then he was feel hungry and started looking for food, that's when Sabrina found him and gave him some candy she had with her ,and when she started to go home Guilmon followed behind her

Other: wears a light blue bandana

_Bird_

Digimon resting state: Penguinmon

Gender: Female

Partner: Ryla Skruinz

Digimon species: Bird

Digivolution Levels:

In-training: Chicchimon

Rookie: Penguinmon

Champion: Thunderbirmon

Ultimate: Parrotmon

Mega: Hououmon

Personality: Carefree digimon who always try to brighten up the mood

Relatives:

Falcomon ( older brother )

Connections to existing characters:

King Drasil's ex-servant

Becomes partners with human: After a runway from Tapirmon's Nightmare Syndrome

Interesting traits: As a Penguinmon, she cannot swim well

Feelings about being in D.A.T.S.: D.A.T.S. is her new home, along with Ryla, she fights to protect those in-need

Possible romantic interaction: Yes

Bio: Penguinmon was King Drasil's servant. She thoroughly followed every command given to her, and she really hated humans. She often guarded the prisoner's jail, where she met Ryla. One day their minds accidentally pulled and connected together. Inside Ryla's mind, Penguinmon saw many things she never seen before, little by little her way of thinking changes and without her knowing, she digivolved into Thunderbirmon and help Ryla out to escape.

Other: Penguinmon and Ryla can communicate through their minds, and Penguinmon often acts as Ryla's speaker.

_Aquan_

Digimon Resting State: Gomamon

Gender: Male

Partner: Diva Minxs

Digimon species: Aquan

Digivolution Levels:

In-Tranining: Bukamon

Rookie: Gomamon

Champion: Ikkakumon

Ultimate: Zudomon

Mega: Vikemon

Personailty: Crack Jokes, carefree, friendly, caring of others, brave, serious when needs to be.

Relatives: Mother: Ikkakumon

Connections to existing characters: None

Becomes partners with human: Was found wounded in a fountain at the mall by Diva

Interesting traits: Good at video Games, likes ice cream.

Feelings about being in D.A.T.S.: Excited because he think it's like being a superhero

Possible romantic interaction: yes

Bio: Gomamon was minding his own business until he was chased by a rouge digimon he was able to get away but he somehow ended up in the human world wounded in a fountain and was later found by Diva who brought him back to her house to dress his wounds

Others: Likes jumping on the bed

_Plant_

Digimon resting state (Rookie): Palmon

Gender: Female

Partner: Shannon McCracken

Digimon species: Plant

Digivolution Levels:

In-training: Tanemon

Rookie: Palmon

Champion: Togemon

Ultimate: Lillymon

Mega: Lotusmon

Personality: Girly, bubbly, kind hearted, avoids conflict

Relatives: None

Connections to existing characters: None

Becomes partners with human: After she saved Shannon from a bullet

Feelings about being in D.A.T.S.: Wants what's best for everyone and to stay with Shannon

Possible romantic interaction: Yes

Bio: Palmon comes from a village of Plant species digimon in the digital world led by Cherrymon. Sometime later she met FanBeemon of the insect digimon that worked at the Royal base and was there when Tim arrived in the Digital world. After listening to Tims stories of the real world and helping him find a way home, she followed him into the human world to plant some flowers and try and make humans feel better about their world. As she was doing this she spotted Shannon who was following her sister and followed her, when a bullet was about to hit Shannon she jumped in front of it and was hit instead.

_Insect_

Digimon resting state: Fanbeemon

Gender: Male

Partner: Timothy Marshall

Digimon species: Insect

Digivolution Levels:

In-training: Puroromon

Rookie: FanBeemon

Champion: Waspmon

Ultimate: CannonBeemon

Mega: TigerVespamon

Personality: self-less, has a for the good of the hive mentality, friendly, determined, content to follow orders rather than give them

Relatives: Other digimon at the Royal Base

Connections to existing characters: None

Becomes partners with human: After breaking up a fight between some plant and insect digimon

Interesting traits: Z's tend to be dragged out and used frequently, refers to itself in plural terms

Feelings about being in D.A.T.S.: View's D.A.T.S. as a "new hive" and is eager to contribute

Possible romantic interaction: Yes

Bio: FanBeemon is one of the insect digimon that worked at the Royal base led by GrandisKuwagamon. Sometime later while gathering Data he met Palmon of the plant digimon village whom he quickly befriended. He also met Tim after he arrived in the digital world. While trying to stop a fight between some plant and insect digimon Tim's digivice appeared making FanBeemon his partner. Soon after the insect digimon sent someone to attack the plant digimon's village. After this Tim activated his DNA Charge and digivolved Fanbeemon into Waspmon who defeated the ultimate. Because of this act of betrayal, FanBeemon was exiled from the Royal base and he decieded to help Tim return home viewing him as the new hive ruler. Soon after this they discovered a portal back to the human world and joined DATS. Fanbeemon views Tim and his family as a new hive and D.A.T.S. as a sort of secondary hive.

_Machine_

Digimon resting state: Hagurumon

Gender: Neither

Partner: Samuel Harrison

Digimon species: Machine

Digivolution Levels:

In-training: MetalKoromon

Rookie: Hagurumon

Champion:Guardromon

Ultimate: Andromon

Mega:HiAndromon

Personality: Serious, protective of others, blunt

Relatives: None

Connections to existing characters: None

Becomes partners with human: After Samuel purchased a laptop he was hiding within

Interesting traits: frequently uses mechanical speech, but is also capable of speaking normally, does not understand sarcasm

Feelings about being in D.A.T.S.: Trying to accomplish Primary Directive

Possible romantic interaction: No

Bio: Hagurumon is a machine type digimon that was dragged into the human world during the fight against Belphemon. He was quickly scared and his inside a laptop that was being shipped of to be sold. Sam purchased this laptop and soon a partnership emerged between the two and a digivice appeared. Sam curious about the device he received tries to research it and is attacked by a Thunderballmon. He soon manages to activate his D.N.A. charge and digivolves Hagurumon into Guardromon and short time after later the pair is invited to Join D.A.T.S. Hagurumon is usually rather emotionless and obeys any order given by Sam without question.

Other: Directives:

Primary – Protect and Obey Samuel

Secondary – Protect other members of D.A.T.S., as long as it does not hamper Primary directive

Tertiary – Protect other life forms, as long as it does not hamper previous objectives

_Dark_

Digimon resting state: Impmon

Gender: Male

Partner: Kit Tanimoto

Digimon species: Dark

Digivolution Levels:

In-training: Yaamon

Rookie: Impmon

Champion: Sorcermon

Ultimate: Baalmon

Mega: Beelzemon

Personality: cruel, glutinous, mischievous, lonely, manipulative

Relatives:

Belphemon ("Brother")

Lucemon ("Brother")

Barbamon ("Brother")

Leviamon ("Brother")

Daemon ("Brother")

Lilithmon ("Sister")

Connections to existing characters:

Belphemon ("Brother")

Becomes partners with human: Comforted Kit while he was crying

Interesting traits: Tends to have the maturity of a Mega level digimon all the time

Feelings about being in D.A.T.S.: acts like his being forced, (Spying for Demon Lords)

Possible romantic interaction: No

Bio: Impmon is a member of the 7 great demon lords and a spy for the organisation. After observing a number of battles with D.A.T.S. against their own forces, the demon lords decided to place a spy in their organisation. Beelzemon was chosen and he was forced to regress back into his Rookie form of Impmon. While in the human world, trying to find a partner so he could infiltrate D.A.T.S. he came across Kit Tanimoto, while he was crying. Impmon finding the crying annoying tried to comfort the boy and a digivice appeared. Realising that this was what he had wanted Impmon befriended the boy and convinced him to join D.A.T.S. when they asked him to join.

Other: has an intense dislike for Salamon

Also I forgot to mention one other change in the previous chapter:

The Gallantmon in the Royal Knights is replaced with Alphamon.

The first proper chapter should be up within the next few days.

Current Pairings will be: Roxas/Sabrina and Guilmon/Salamon. If anyone has any suggestions for another pairing, please PM or Review. Pairings can include characters from the show.


	3. The Purge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Here is the First Chapter of Digimon Data Squad: Chrono Chronicles

This Chapter functions mainly as somewhat of a brige between the defeat of Belphemon and this story so it probably won't be as good as some of the future chapters.

S.G. - The main reason I didn't have a category for Nature Spirits was that I didn't want to have anymore than 8 main digimon and human teams. Also there is something I have planned for later on and having both a Nature Spirit Digimon and Holy Digimon would have clashed.

Anyway without any further Adiou here is Chapter one of Digimon Data Squad Chrono Chronicles

* * *

><p>In the centre of a lush jungle in the digital world, surrounded by green lay the server tree, it was here that the digital world's ruler, King Drasil, oversaw all that occurred in the digital world. It was also the place where the Royal Knights, the elite protectors of the digital world, King Drasil and his family resided.<p>

"Sire," a voice called out from a figure kneeling at the base of the throne, echoing from the centre of the server tree, "It is I your most loyal servant, Craniamon, my lord why is it that you have summoned me?"

The figure sitting on the throne stood up and turned to face him. This figure was none other than King Drasil, the omnipotent ruler and god of the digital world. Although the King did not truly have a physical form he often borrowed the body of one of his subjects to speak from. At the moment he was using the body of a Gokuwmon.

"Craniamon" Drasil's called out. "I have called you here so that you may render my judgement on the human's."

"Sire?"

"The humans have caused our world nothing but death and destruction and for this they must face judgement for their actions"

"But sire, surely not all humans are as you say"

"Aren't they, they attacked our world and erased thousands of innocent Digimon. They even formed a group known as D.A.T.S. to control us, manipulating Digimon into being there slaves, if that weren't enough even your fellow knight, Kentaurusmon has betrayed me"

"First, they entered uninvited into our world claiming to wish for peace and unity and then attacked us without warning and left without having to face any form of retribution for their actions. If this weren't enough they soon returned with new weapons, capable of deleting Digimon permanently. They even resurrected Belphemon, one of the 7 demon lords the great angels sacrificed their lives to seal away. For these crimes humanity must be punished"

"Please no." A voice cried out from the shadows. Standing there locked in an inescapable cage was Spencer Damon, a member of the original expedition party into the digital world, human partner of BanchoLeomon and father of Marcus Damon, the human who, along with his partner Agumon (Who was ShineGreymon at the time) had managed to defeat Belphemon and restore the barrier between the two worlds.

"Not all humans are bad, many of us wish to live in peace and unity. Please your majesty, use this chance to push for peace, not for war."

"Very well then." The King stated with a cruel smile. "I shall grant your request"

"Craniamon"

"Yes, Sire"

"Offer this to the human government instead, tell them if they do not send one million humans to us to be sacrificed, as retribution for all the Digimon who were deleted, as well as all the former members of D.A.T.S., both human and Digimon, then we will declare war on them and wipe out there entire race"

"Yes your highness" and with that Craniamon turned to leave."

"Wait"

"Sire"

"There is something else that I have called you here for"

"Sire?"

"How comes the progression of my children's abilities"

"Sire, Antylamon still has the highest abilities and along with Angemon both are progressing rather quickly."

"And Salamon?" The King Inquired, concerned about his youngest child.

"Salamon." Craniamon, hesitated before answering. "She is not progressing very well I am afraid. She does not seem to be able to ascend beyond the Rookie stage and shows little of the natural talent the other two posses. Though her slow progression may just be the result of her young age."

"Very well then you may take your leave"

"Very well sire"

As Craniamon left, Spencer sat in the corner of his cell and muttered a silent prayer for those who would soon lose their lives, and a silent apology to his son, for bringing him into this.

* * *

><p>Deep within the server tree three Digimon sat. The first looked like a giant rabbit with purple pants and a purple scarf around its neck. The second had the appearance of an angel with 6 white wings, who stood at about two times the height of an average man and the final member of this group resembled a cream coloured puppy, with big blue eyes and a holy ring around its neck. This final Digimon also seemed to have something on its mind, something which the angel quickly picked up on.<p>

"Salamon, sis, is something wrong"

Salamon quickly turned to face her brother putting a smile up on her face.

"Not really big brother, it's just, I get the feeling like something big is about to happen."

"Any idea what it is?"

"Angemon." the rabbit quickly interrupted, "We should not be encouraging Salamon's daydreaming, if she spent a little less time thinking about pointless things like this and a little more time into training she probably would have reached her Champion stage by now."

'"Antylamon" Angemon sternly reprimanded. "There is nothing wrong with what Salamon is doing at all, it's completely normal for Digimon her age to be worried about what may soon occur"

Antylamon just huffed and walked away.

"Now Salamon." Angemon said in a far more gentle tone. "Could you answer my question please."

"I don't know big brother" was all Salamon said in response.

* * *

><p>At a basket ball stadium in the human world, the siren rang signifying the end of the match. Off to the sides of the arena in the stands stood a 17 year old human boy, who had been dragged along to the arena to watch his brother play his match. The boy had short black hair and was tall for his age with average weight. He wore a plain white tee shirt with black jeans and shoes.<p>

"Roxas" The boy turned his head to the side to see his 6 year old sister running up to him. "Mum says that were going now."

"Alright I'll be right there, Amy"

As Roxas started to walk towards his parents van, he started to get a feeling of dread, yet at the same time excitement.

"Meh, probably nothing." he said to himself

"Hey slowpoke hurry up" His younger brother Sora jeered at him

Roxas sighed. Sora and him had never really gotten along very well. Throughout their lives Sora had always been the athletic one in their family, while he was more inclined to academic work rather than sport. And his parents being prouder of Sora's athleticism than his smarts practically worshipped the ground Sora walked on, viewing Sora as the perfect son. Ofcourse this often led to Roxas being ignored or blamed for things he didn't do.

"Only two more games till you reach the championships son," Roxas' father Steve said to Sora.

"Great work," his mother Stacy said

"You're the coolest, big brother," Amy said

Roxas just looked out the window and sighed

* * *

><p>At the UN headquarters, the leaders of most nations of the human world sat in calm discussion. At least they were until a giant Purple monster resembling a knight flew in through the wall.<p>

"Who are you"

"What are you doing here"

"Please don't eat me"

Craniamon sighed

"I am Craniamon, Royal Knight and servant of King Drasil, Ruler of the Digital World. I am here to deliver to you an ultimatum, hand over one million humans to us in retribution for the crimes committed against our World, including all the members of the human organisation known as D.A.T.S."

"And if we don't..." one member challenged

"Then we will destroy you all"

After talking for about an hour, the world's leaders came to a decision

"We... accept your terms"

* * *

><p>In the human world the news of the UN's decision spread quickly, all at once on every channel around the world the decision played.<p>

* * *

><p>"What" Marcus Damon, the hero who defeated Belphemon, cried out after hearing the UN's decision, "After all our we've done, we just can't give up"<p>

"Yeah boss is right" Agumon said, "We can't give up"

"We have no choice" Thomas H Norstein said, sighing "We have to give ourselves up Marcus, if we don't there going to destroy everything"

"This is the Worst" Yoshino Fujieda commented

"Me sorry, Merukimon" Keenan Crier said on the verge of tears.

"We'll I'm not giving up" Marcus Said as he and Agumon walked away.

"Marcus can't you see this is the only way"

* * *

><p>"What, King Drasil has gone too far this time" A BlackGrowlmon roared, after hearing Drasil's decision.<p>

"Dear" His wife, a Growlmon said looking at him confused

BlackGrowlmon just sat there with a scowl on his face, as he remembered the Human who saved his life.

_Flashback_

_A BlackGuilmon walked through the desert of the digital world hungry and thirsty. Coming across a pack of Labramon, he asked for some food and water_

"_Get your own, you virus freak" They said running off laughing._

_As BlackGuilmon collapsed from exhaustion, a shadow fell over him. He looked up and saw a human man standing over him. _

"_Here take this" The man said offering a flask of water and some bread_

_BlackGuilmon then travelled to through the desert with the man, whose name he learned was Spencer Damon and his Digimon partner, a BanchoLeomon. Along the trip Spencer told BlackGuilmon about his family and his goal, before they parted ways at the edge of the desert._

_Though he could no longer remember why he was in the desert and he was now chief of the dragon Digimon living on Livitus Island, he had never forgotten the kindness the man showed him when no Digimon would._

_Flashback end_

Snaping out of his thoughts BlackGrowlmon turned to his wife and said "I'm going out"

"Where are you going dear"

"I'm going to confront King Drasil"

"WHAT" his wife yelled out shocked

"I can't let Drasil do this; the humans should be our friends, not our enemies"

"Daddy, you'll be back soon right" His son a Guilmon said looking up admiringly at him

"Of course," he said looking at his son, plastering a fake smile on his face. "But always remember son, the human's our friends, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Okay dad"

And with that BlackGrowlmon left the nest

"Spencer, I will repay your kindness" BlackGrowlmon said to himself while running to the server tree, "Even if it kills me..."

And back at his home, his wife said a silent prayer asking the great angels to watch over him.

* * *

><p>"GLORIUS BURST" ShineGreymon's voice rang out as he destroyed yet another Squadron of Knightmon<p>

"Impresive" A voice called out from a nearby rooftop.

Marcus and ShineGreymon turned to look at the source of the voice and saw a Digimon, coated in Black and Gold armour, with a blue cape fluttering behind him. Slowly, Marcus Raised his Digivice to Check the Digimons profile

**Alphamon, Mega level, Holy Knight Digimon, known as the Aloof Hermit he is the true leader of the Royal Knights, with his Seiken Gradalpha and Digitise of Soul attacks, he is truly the most powerful of the knights**

"I was hopeing to test my skill against your's"

"Well you won't be disappointed" Marcus cried out "Let's get him ShineGreymon"

"Right Boss"

"GLORIUS BUR.."

"SEIKEN GRADALPHA" Alphamon cried out, cutting ShineGreymon of before he had a chance to finish his attack.

"ShineGreymon" Marcus cried out as a light began to shine on his digivice "Alright that's it"

_**D.N.A. BURST MODE... SHINEGREYMON BURST MODE**_

"CORONA BLAZE SWORD" ShineGreymon cried out knocking Alphamon to the ground. As he prepared to deliver the final blow another voice cried out "SUPREME CANNON"

The blast hit ShineGreymon and reverted him back to his Rookie state.

"Will you come quietly now" The new arrival, who was coated in white armor and seemed to have head for hands, asked

* * *

><p>"DRASIL" BlackGrowlmon cried out as he ran into the Server tree running past all the guards till he reached the king's throne room. "Why are you doing this to the human's?"<p>

"Why" The king said as though amused by BlackGrowlmon's question "The humans have destroyed many Digimon, why should I spare the lives of creatures who hamper our existence"

"Not all humans are bad, there are many that wish for peace between our worlds, and would you kill all of them as well."

"I will preserve the Digital World"

"I won't let you hurt them"

"You dare to challenge me" Drasil said amused

"BLACK EXHAUST FLAME"

Drasil just waved his hand and bunch of crystals came up to defend him, before redirecting the attack back at BlackGrowlmon

"No way" BlackGrowlmon cried out as he was destroyed by his own attack. "Spencer, I'm sorry I was unable to repay your kindness..."

* * *

><p>As this happened Salamon, Angemon and Antylamon watched.<p>

"Big brother" Salamon inquired "Why did daddy kill that Digimon?"

"Isn't it simple." Antylamon chided, "He questioned father's power and thus paid the price."

"One more question" Salamon asked, "What's a human?"

* * *

><p>On Livitus Island a Growlmon roared out as if in pain, having felt her husband's death as soon as it occurred.<p>

As she stood crying her son, also aware of the death of his father said to himself "Dad, I'll remember what you said, I'll always see humans as friends"

* * *

><p>Timothy Marshall let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he watched the Knightmon fly over the bridge he and his family were hiding under. Silently, he turned to his sleeping siblings and whispered "Thank goodness that there all safe."<p>

* * *

><p>As the Knightmon flew over his house, Samuel Harrison sat typing on his computer. Unconcerned about the Knightmon brigades, as he knew that as an only child there was no chance he would be taken.<p>

* * *

><p>Shannon McCracken sat in her room shivering as the Knightmon flew over her house hoping that they wouldn't come to her house and pull her shattered family apart anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>Diva Minx sat in the living room of her house with her family worried that they might take her or her sister. She gave a relieved sigh as the Knightmon passed by her house, her thoughts quickly shifted however to concern. "I hope Sabrina is okay"<p>

* * *

><p>Ryla Skruinz was with in her room with her sister, when the Knightmon arrived. As they dragged her away she put up an uncertain smile and said to her sister "Don't worry"<p>

* * *

><p>Sabrina Garnet Williams was eating dinner with her famly when the Knightmon flew over her house. As the flew past her father said to himself "Thank goodness no one else is being taken from me"<p>

* * *

><p>Roxas Starblaze was trying to comfort his sister when the Knightmon, led by a blue dragon looking creature in Golden Armour arrived.<p>

"Sora Starblaze" The knight called out. "Were here for you"

As the Knightmon dragged Sora away, his father called out "Wait no, please don't take Sora"

"What would you suggest we do then" The Golden Knight responded, "Someone must be taken, it is the King's will."

"Take Roxas," his mother suggested

"Fine" Snapping his fingers the Knightmon released Sora and grabbed Roxas.

Right before they knocked him out Roxas sent a glare towards his parents for their betrayal.

As they flew away the Golden Knight known as Magnamon looked down on the unconscious boy with something akin to pity and sent a prayer to the great angels to watch over him.

* * *

><p>Next Time on Digimon Data Squad: Chrono Chronicles<p>

"Hi, I'm Salamon"

"Not all humans are bad"

"Salamon, I'm so sorry."

"What is this thing"

_**D.N.A. CHARGE... SALAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...**_

Next time... D'Arc vs Dark

* * *

><p>Well that was Chapter One. As always please Review and I'll post chapter two as soon as it's finished.<p> 


	4. D'Arc vs Dark

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Hey here's the next chapter up. This Chapter is Roxas and Salamon's big one.

For this Chapter and the next few after it I will be introducting each pair of Human and Digimon at a rate of one per chapter in this order, Roxas and Salamon, Ryla and Penguinmon, Sabrina and Guilmon, Tim and Fanbeemon, Shannon and Palmon, Diva and Gomamon, and finally Sam and Hagurumon. (Kit won't show up till later)

S.G - I completely agree, don't worry though they'll learn their lesson, I still haven't decided yet which way to go with the emotional family moment method or the angry Angewomon/Ophanimon method.

Also Diva/Thomas and Marcus/Yoshi have been added to the current pairings. Remember to PM or Review if you have any other suggetions.

Anyway here is the chapter.

* * *

><p>Roxas awoke to find himself in some kind of cage, the twisted roots of the server tree serving as his prison. Jolting up, he looked around to see if there was some kind of escape and finding none, he resumed his seat on the ground.<p>

"Were is everyone else, I wasn't the only one who was taken, was I"

"No, there are others"

Hearing the new voice Roxas turned around to see a draconic blue knight, with a massive V placed upon his chest.

"Relax" the knight continued "If I wanted to hurt you I would have done so already"

"Where are the others?"

"The other humans are all in different cages around the tree crammed to the brink, my brother for some reason took pity on you and gave you your own cage"

"Well could you thank him for me then, um...?"

"UlForceVeedramon"

"Well nice to meet you I guess, UlForce, I'm Roxas"

"It's UlForceVeedramon, human" The knight snapped in a derogative tone, with a snarl as he left the room.

"Hey where are you going, was it something I said?"

* * *

><p>"I wonder what all those weird Digimon those Knightmon were carrying were," Salamon said to herself as she walked into her room.<p>

"Well whatever they are, they looked kinda weird and funny" Salamon continued with a small laugh

"Their called Humans" A voice called from the shadows. "And there not as strange or laughable as you may think."

"Ahhh," Salamon screamed as a lion looking creature stepped out of the shadows.

"Who... Who are you and why are you here" She continued, her fright giving way to her curiosity

"I am BanchoLeomon" The lion continued, seemingly undisturbed by her screams. "And I am here because I wish to save the human's"

"Huh"

"As you put it, the funny looking Digimon"

"Oh, well why are you talking with me then," Salamon asked confused, "Shouldn't you be, I don't know begging my dad for mercy on the Humans or going on a super heroic rescue attempt or something like that"

"I thought you would be the best Digimon to come to ask for help," The lion continued undisturbed, "After all you are love and life."

"I'm love and life," Salamon said to herself, "What's that supposed to mean"

"Hey what's, that suppose...," Salamon said looking up to see that there was no one there, "Huh, hey where did he go, did I say something wrong?"

* * *

><p>"Hey excuse me, could you tell me where I am"<p>

The Knightmon just stared at Roxas blankly for a second before moving off to continue his rounds.

Roxas just sighed, it seemed like all these creatures here didn't like him for some reason. First there was UlForceVeedramon who just walked away when he tried to start a conversation, then there was that Penguin who looked at him like he was some kind of freak when he said hello and finally there was that giant rabbit in the purple pants who slapped him in the face when he tried to ask a question.

"Why do all these strange creatures hate me so much, I haven't done anything to them have I?"

* * *

><p>"Hi I'm Salamon, want to be friends." Salamon said with a cheerful smile to the humans being held in captivity<p>

"Get away from us you monster"

"Huh, is there a monster behind me" Salamon said looking all around herself, "Hey there's no monster here, it wasn't very nice tricking me like that, you meanies"

"There's no monster behind you, you're the monster"

"I'm not that scary looking am I" Salamon said with her eyes downcast

"Just go away, you freak" A little boy cried out

As Salamon left, with eyes filled with tears, she said to herself, "Why do all these strange creatures hate me so much, I haven't done anything mean to them"

* * *

><p>"What's with all these creatures," Roxas mused to himself, "They hate me for some reason but I have no idea why"<p>

"Why are all of them such big meanies"

Roxas looked to where he heard that voice yell out and saw a creature resembling a cream coloured puppy run into his room with tears in its eyes.

"I just wanted to be friends"

"Hey what's wrong"

The creatures crying slowed and it looked at him curiously, "Are you talking to me"

"Well you're the only other person here, who else would I be talking to"

"You mean, you actually want to know what's wrong, you don't just want to yell at me or throw something at me"

"Why would I want to do that"

"All of the other funny looking creatures did"

"Well I'm not like them" Roxas said with a sincere smile towards her, "And also from where I'm standing some of you guys look funny too, especially the giant talking rabbit, with the funny looking pants."

Suddenly the creature burst out laughing

"Hey what's so funny?"

"You just called Antylamon, a funny looking giant talking rabbit, with funny looking pants," she said between laughs, "Oh; I'm Salamon by the way"

"Nice to meet you Salamon, I'm Roxas"

"Nice to meet you Roxasmon"

"Not Roxasmon, just Roxas"

"Huh, but everyone except my dad has a Mon at the end of their name"

"Why"

"Um, I don't know" Salamon said confused, "I think it's because we're all Digimon or something like that"

"What's a Digimon"

Salamon just looked at him like he had grown another head, "How can you not know what you are"

"Look I'm not a Digimon or whatever, I'm a human"

"Oh, okay, a Digimon is short for Digital Monster"

"So does that mean were in some kind of computer game or something"

"No, we're in a giant tree," Salamon put in helpfully

"Okay, so I'm trapped in a giant tree, in the middle of a world filled with creatures called Digimon, all of whom seem to want me dead, except for you, and this is all entirely real"

"Yep"

"Sure it is," Roxas said sarcastically while pinching himself

"That's right it is," Salamon continued not catching Roxas' sarcasm, "Well I got to go now, otherwise Mr Craniamon is going to get super mad, bye Roxas."

* * *

><p><em>An Hour later <em>

"Salamon," Craniamon began, "You need to put more effort into trying to Digivolve, by your age both of your brothers had already reached the champion stage"

"I know," Salamon said with her eyes downcast, "I really am trying"

"I don't doubt that at all, but please try harder"

"Okay I will, thanks for training me Mr Craniamon"

And with that Craniamon walked out of the training arena and Angemon and Antylamon walked in.

"Hey sis, how did your training go" Angemon casually asked as he entered

"It went okay big brother, I still can't Digivolve though" Salamon said with a sad smile.

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out soon sis,"

"No, she won't," Antylamon butted in, "She has been training for months now, if she was going to figure it out she would have done it already"

Salamon was on the verge of tears.

"Yes she will," Angemon said turning to face Antylamon"

"Care to place a wager on it,"

"Fine. I wager that Salamon will Digivolve by the end of the week."

"Deal," Antylamon said with a cruel smile. "And when she doesn't you'll have to clean the entire server tree by yourself"

"Hey big brothers" Salamon called out"

"Yes"

"What"

"I was just wondering," Salamon began, "Why are all the humans here?"

"That's simple" Antylamon said with a cruel smirk, "They kill Digimon, we kill them"

"But they can't all be bad," Salamon said

"Justice equals power," Antylamon said while walking away, "The sooner you learn that the better"

"Antylamon," Angemon said with a sigh

Salamon then started to leave as well.

"Hey sis, where are you going"

"Oh, I'm going to go play with my new friend Angemon" Salamon said with a smile as she ran off, "Bye"

Angemon offered a small smile to his little sister as she left.

* * *

><p>"Hi again" Salamon called out to the sleeping Roxas<p>

"Huh, what," Roxas woke up to see Salamon staring at him, upset about something. "Oh, hey Salamon, Whats wrong"

"It's just..., I can't Digivolve"

"Digi-what"

"Digivolve, it means I'll turn into a stronger and bigger form"

"Okay, but what's so bad about that, I'm sure you'll be able to soon"

"That's what big brother said too, but I'm not so sure."

"Why"

"Because Bigger brother said I wouldn't"

"Big brother, Bigger Brother?"

"Angemon and Antylamon"

"Wait so a funny looking giant rabbit in purple pants said you couldn't do something and you believed him?"

"Well when you put it that way it does seem really silly" Salamon said back to her normal cheerful self

"Yeah siblings are jerks, right."

"Do you have big brothers too?" Salamon inquired

"Nah, I have a younger brother and sister though"

"Really what are they like"

"Well my little sister Amy is okay, I guess, but my brother Sora is a jerk, what about your siblings Salamon?"

"Well Angemon is really nice, but Antylamon is big meanie head"

"From what you've told me it sounds like it"

"Oh yeah, Big brother told me why all the humans are here"

"Really," Roxas said sitting straight up, "Why"

"Well apparently humans killed a lot of Digimon, so this is like um.. payback or something."

"Oh, okay, you don't think I'm like that do you?"

"Nope, you're my friend"

"Thanks, your my friend too, Salamon"

"Thanks"

* * *

><p>"Daddy" Salamon's voice echoed as she walked into her father's throne room.<p>

King Drasil looked at as daughter curiosly as she entered his throne room.

"Salamon, what is it."

"Daddy, could ask you a really big favour."

"What"

"Could you maybe, please not kill the humans?"

"WHAT"

Salamon gathered her breath as she prepared her to ask her question again

"Could you please..."

"I heard what you said, but why do you ask."

"I made a new friend and I don't want him to die, please daddy"

"All humans are evil Salamon" Craniamon said as he and the other Royal knights along with Angemon and Antylamon entered the room.

"No their not" Salamon screamed at him, "Roxas is my friend and I don't want anything bad to happen to him"

"Roxas" Magnamon said to himself. "Isn't that the name of that human whose parents just handed him over, I guess the great angels really are looking down on him"

"Father, perhaps if I could make a suggestion" Antylamon said humbly

"What is Antylamon" Drasil said looking at him

"Perhaps we could organise a little game to see if humans deserve to live"

"What kind of game"

"Just a simple one, let's say we get Salamon and her human friend to fight one of the Digimon in your service, winner chooses the humans fate"

"Intriguing, what Digimon would you suggest?"

"MetalTyrannomon"

"Wait no," Angemon called out, "Father, MetalTyrannomon is an Ultimate, sending Salamon to face him would surely kill her, please father send a Rookie instead."

"A Champion then," Antylamon countered, "And I have the perfect suggestion too, DarkTyrannomon"

"Acceptable" Drasil said, "Salamon do you find this to be acceptable?"

"Fine," Salamon said shivering

"What's wrong little sister, scared" Antylamon jeered

"Yeah," Salamon admitted, "But I won't let you hurt my friend"

And from the corner of the room in his Cage Spencer Damon looked on and hoped for the best

* * *

><p>"HEY ROXAS," Salamon called as she entered the room, "Good news I convinced my Dad to not kill all humans"<p>

"Really, that's great, thanks Salamon," Roxas said excitedly, jolting up

"Yep, and all we have to do is beat a Giant Dinosaur"

"That's fine... WHAT"

"I said all we..."

"I know that but..., oh well guess we just have to win then."

"Yep"

* * *

><p>Later that day Roxas had another visitor to his cell.<p>

"Hi, I'm guessing from your appearance you must be Angemon."

"That is correct," Angemon began, "And I'm warning you human, my sister is risking a lot to give you and your race a chance to live, and if you let her down you won't have to worry about DarkTyrannomon, because I'll kill you myself."

"Don't worry didn't plan on it"

"Good, remember my warning human." Angemon said as he walked away.

* * *

><p>The next morning in front of the Server tree everything was calm and peaceful, ready for the big match, well if you count having a crowd of Digimon and a giant rampaging dinosaur as calm and peaceful.<p>

"Guess it's time huh Salamon" Roxas said offering a small smile to his companion.

"Yep"

"Denison's of the Digital World, I present to you his majesty, King Drasil" Craniamon's loud voice echoed out

"My fellow Digimon, We are here today to lay witness to a match between, DarkTyrannomon and My Daughter Salamon, and her human companion Roxas Starblaze. Whoever wins this match shall determine the fate of all humans in the Digital World, if both parties are ready than they may begin."

DarkTyrannomon let out a massive roar as he began to charge towards the two.

"Salamon, any ideas on how to beat this thing"

"Nope"

"FIRE BLAST" The DarkTyrannomon roared sending out a blast of blazing hot fire towards them.

"SLEDGE CRASH" Salamon called out as she ran at the DarkTyrannomon at full speed

"IRON TAIL" He roared out as he knocked Salamon out of the way with his tail.

"SALAMON" Roxas called out as he ran over to his injured friend. "Are you okay"

"It kinda hurts," Salamon said smiling weakly as she passed out

"Salamon, I'm so sorry this is all my fault," Roxas said crying, "You were just trying to protect me"

Suddenly a Strange device appeared in Roxas's hand.

"Huh what is this thing," Roxas then noticed that his other hand was glowing gold. "Why is my hand glowing, what's going on here?"

"Use the D.N.A. charge," A voice yelled from the group of Digimon.

Roxas looked over to see a creature that looked like a lion wearing a coat.

"What"

"If you use your D.N.A charge in conjunction with your Digivice then your Digimon can Digivolve"

"I'm guessing this thing is the Digivice, well might as well try what he says"

_**D.N.A CHARGE...**_

Salamon opened her eyes as she felt the DIgivices power

_**SALAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... D'ARCMON**_

* * *

><p>"I knew she could do it," Angemon thought as he watched the light of Digivolution surround Salamon, with a smile, "Guess Antylamon is going to have a lot of cleaning to do"<p>

* * *

><p>"Perhaps I was mistaken about the humans," Drasil thought as he watched on, "If one can bond with my own daughter"<p>

* * *

><p>After the light faded standing in Salamon's place was a female angel, with 4 wings, holding a sword.<p>

"Salamon, is an angel?" Roxas thought to himself when suddenly his Digivice displayed her data.

**D'arcmon, Champion level, Angel Digimon, Referred to as the Goddess of the battlefield, she fights as an advanced guard among the hierarchy of angel Digimon, her strongest attack is Dancing Sword which attacks with a flurry of sword strikes.**

"Roxas," D'Arcmon began, "Thank you, your friendship has allowed me to ascend to my Champion level, now let us win this fight together."

"Alright"

"FIRE BLAST," the DarkTyrannomon yelled as he sent out a shower of flames, that D'Arcmon masterfully dodged.

"Missed me," D'Arcmon said cheerfully, "Now it's my turn, DANCING SWORD"

As the flurry of strikes hit him, DarkTyrannomon cried out in pain as he was reverted to a Digi-egg.

"Looks like I win," D'Arcmon said as she reverted back into Salamon.

"Great job Salamon" Roxas said as he caught her as she fell to the ground

"Thanks" she said cheerfully

* * *

><p><em>An hour later<em>

"Very well," Drasil said with the group now back in his throne room, "All humans are free to go, however before you two go there is someone I would like you both to meet"

"Huh," Roxas and Salamon said at the same time.

Suddenly a group of people entered the room, the one at the head of the group stepped forward, "Hello, my name is Commander Sampson, and I would like to ask the two of you to join D.A.T.S."

"D.A.T.S.?" The pair asked at the same time

Before Commander Sampson could answer however, an explosion racked the tree, looking out the group watched as giant blue bird, with lightning bolts on its wings, rose out of the hole caused by the explosion.

* * *

><p>Next Time on Digimon Data Squad; Chrono Chronicles<p>

"My name is Penguinmon"

"Heh, a human time to have some fun, NIGHTMARE SYNDROME"

"Perhaps, I was wrong about humans"

"We preserve the peace between the two worlds"

_**D.N.A. CHARGE... PENGUINMON DIGIVOLVE TO...**_

Next Time... A Whole New Data Squad takes flight.

* * *

><p>Well that was the chapter. Next Chapter is Ryla and Penguinmon's one and it should be up within the next couple of days. Please Review.<p> 


	5. AN

**I'm Sorry about this but there have been some problems with my internet service provider and I can't update this story at the moment, (I'm using a public computer to post this), the problems will be fixed by the 18****th**** of October however, so don't expect any new chapters before then. Once the problems are fixed I will update and replace this chapter with any chapters I have completed by then so expect multiple updates on the 18****th****. **


End file.
